Los viajes cambian a las personas
by WIZARDMOON
Summary: Ukio y Ryoga, deben aceptar el noviazgo de Ranma y Akane y superar los sentimientos que esto les provoca, dicen que los viajes ilustrar, tal vez eso sea lo que necesitan nuestros protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los viajes cambian a las personas. Un Fanfic de Ranma ½. **

Capítulo 1.

Ranma y Akane ya han terminado la preparatoria y casi al mismo tiempo hicieron publico ante toda su familia, amigos y enemigos que se amaban, pronto se irán juntos a la universidad gracias al consentimiento y a la protección de la mama de Ranma que convenció a los padres (con la espada en la mano) de esperar para la boda. La relación es tirante con altas y bajas, requirió de varias peleas con todas las rivales y los diferentes pretendientes, pero su noviazgo ya es formal y estable, parece que ya nada podrá interponerse en su amor y que nada puede separarlos.

Todo esto revolotea en la mente de Ukyo mientras juguetea una botella de sake con un dedo, se encuentra sola en su restaurante, sentada en un banco apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la barra, sus ojos están muy hinchados de tanto llorar. Hace apenas unas horas Ranma vino a verla para contarle tan emocionado las ultimas noticias, no podía creer que, si lo aceptaron en la universidad, la verdad que ella misma estaba segura de que no lo lograría con lo atolondrado que es, pero él estaba tan contento porque este era el ultimo paso para reforzar su relación con Akane, en la universidad podrán estar más juntos y se unirán aún más. Nada le importo lo que ella sentía por él, Ranma solo la veía como su mejor amiga y siempre seria así.

¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Debe seguirlos? ¿Tratar de hacer que rompan? Para que, lleva años tratando de hacer que Ranma se fije en ella, además no entro a la universidad, no le pareció importante así que no hizo el examen y sus ahorros no son suficientes para pagar una carrera. Así que para que, no soportaría verlos juntos le rompería más el corazón. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Quedarse en su restaurante para que todos le hagan preguntas tontas de Ranma. No mejor no.

Esta tan sola, se siente tan triste, quisiera irse lejos, lejos, muy lejos para olvidarse de todo y no saber de nada ni de nadie, poner tierra de por medio. Pero, su vida está aquí, este restaurante es todo lo que tiene, toda la gente que conoce está aquí en Nereima, ya ha acreditado su restaurante, y tiene buena clientela, se ha esforzado mucho por todo eso.

Uk- No quiero marcharme de aquí, pero tal vez un buen viaje no me haga daño, hace tiempo que no visito a papa. Si eso hare ¡Tomare vacaciones!

Mientras tanto en una colina en un lugar desconocido por él, un chico medita mientras contempla el lejano paisaje.

Hace unos días por fin logro regresar al dojo Tendo para ver a su amada Akane y declararle su amor de forma definitiva, pero lo que sucedió es que ella le confeso a P-Chan lo feliz que estaba de que Ranma al fin le confesara que la amaba, que su tía Nodoca le ayudara a controlar a sus papas y lo emocionada que estaba de ir a la universidad y tener una carrera pero sobre todo de poder tener una relación con Ranma sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Ryoga no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que salir corriendo, dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Desde entonces ha estado luchando por dominar su timidez y ver cara a cara a su amada para declarársele formalmente pero cuando al fin pudo armarse de valor y hablar con ella en el parque, la chica se alegro mucho de poder verlo y platicarle de la emoción que tiene, para ella fue muy importante poder compartir sus alegrías e inquietudes con su mejor amigo, le hablo de la declaración de Ranma con detalles de lo que dijeron sus padres, sus hermanas, sus tios, sus enemigos, esa maldita Kodachi.., etc. Ella solo caminaba dando de vueltas mientras el la escuchaba sentado en los columpios porque no pudo soportar de pie, ya que cada palabra era una flecha atravesando su corazón, al final se despidieron con un abrazo como si en verdad fueran los mejores amigos. Ya no le dijo nada, no tenía ningún derecho de arruinar su felicidad.

Todo se ha perdido, vino a qui con el fin de derrotar a Ranma, pero nunca pudo hacerlo de manera definitiva y aun cuando lo lograra no conquistaría a Akane. Así que ¿ahora que puede hacer?

Las fosas han sido destruidas y no hay cura para su provea, el no tiene un dojo que administrar, la verdad tampoco se imagina dando clases, no curso la preparatoria por buscar una venganza que no lo ha llevado a nada, el amor que tenia no fue correspondido, nada le queda. Necesita tiempo para pensar, hacer un nuevo plan.

Se ira de viaje, como siempre lo ha hecho, tomara camino a ningún lugar y dejara que sus pasos encuentren un destino, además aun que se propusiera legar a algún lugar lo más seguro es que nunca llegue a encontrarlo.

Ry- ¿Me despediré de Akane?... No, para que, además siempre regreso aquí aunque no lo quiera, veremos que dicta mi destino.

Toma sus cosas y parte con el atardecer.

Ref: Ranma ½ (らんま½ Ranma Nibun no Ichi), Rumiko Takahashi, revista Shūkan Shōnen Sunday, editorial Shōgakukan, Japón, 1987.

Saludos: Les empezare a compartir algo que escribí hace algún tiempo. Espero les agrade.

Atte: WIZARDMOON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los viajes cambian a las personas. Un Fanfic de Ranma ½. **

Capítulo 2. ¡Advertencia! *LEMON*

Ryoga ha caminado por mucho tiempo, ya no recuerda cuanto y tampoco sabe dónde esta, no muy lejos observa un pueblo y decide pasar a preguntar si hay alguna habitación disponible, no está de humor para acampar. De repente a un lado suyo aparece un enorme jabalí que lo embiste con toda su fuerza, el solo extiende su sombrilla y pone la punta en la nariz del animal parándolo en seco para después arrojarlo lejos dejando completamente inconsciente al jabalí, pronto los aldeanos se acercan al chico agradecidos y felices de verlo.

-Hola chico, de nuevo por aquí, ¿aun sigues buscando aquella dirección?

Ry- No, solo estoy de paso y quería preguntar por un cuarto para pasar la noche.

-Si, aún nos queda uno, que bueno si esto sigue así podremos declararnos zona turística.

Ry- ¿Como dice?

-Bueno es que recién ha llegado una chica a hospedarse, también dice que está de viaje.

Ryoga no le da mucha importancia, siempre hay viajeros en todas partes, el hombre le indica cuál es su habitación, pero el sigue por otro camino.

-Oye a dónde vas, es por allá.

Ry- Si claro lo siento.

-No por allá tampoco.

Ry- Es cierto me confundí.

-Sabes que, será mejor que yo te lleve, no quiero que molestes al otro huésped.

Ry- Lo siento.

Cuando ha terminado de instalarse sale a respirar el aire de la noche y admirar las estrellas, afuera hace un poco de frio, así que decide usar su chaqueta amarilla, después de todo no está de entrenamiento. Afuera de la casa todo es tal como quería que fuera, un lugar en la naturaleza, tranquilo cayado, solo el sonido de los insectos, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se quita las sandalias para meditar, después de un tiempo súbitamente salta por los aires y comienza a pelear con enemigos imaginarios, golpeando, pateando, rondado por el suelo hasta que tranquilamente termina en la misma posición que empezó, termina siendo sorprendido por unos aplausos que llaman su atención. Una chica le sonríe sentada desde las escaleras de madera en la entrada de la cabaña.

Uk- Caramba sigue siendo muy bueno.

Ry- ¿Eres tú Ukyo?

Uk- ¿Quien más te saludaría por tu nombre en este lugar?

Ry- Pero que haces tú aquí, y tu restaurante.

Uk- Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que paso, necesitaba salir de ahí y ordenar mis ideas.

Ry- Te comprendo, yo me siento igual.

Ella palmea el escalón a su lado invitándolo a sentarse, ambos se quedan contemplado el cielo repleto de estrellas, mientras los insectos los arrullan con su relajante sonido. Ninguno dice nada por algún tiempo el viento empieza a soplar con un poco de fuerza, la chica se frota los hombros tratando de mitigar el frio, Ryoga la observa y se quita la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros, pero ella la rechaza apenada.

Uk-No te molestes estoy bien.

Ry- Por favor no me molesta y tú la necesitas.

Sonrojada termina aceptándola.

Uk- Y a donde te diriges, ¿vas de nuevo a las montañas a continuar tu entrenamiento?

Ry- No, solo estoy tomando un descanso, ¿y tú?

Uk- Voy al pueblo natal de mi papa hace tiempo que no lo veo. Desde que vine a buscar a Ranma no he ido. ¿Y tú? No tienes familia a quien visitar

Ry- Si, pero no los he visto en algún tiempo, pero siempre les escribo.

Uk- Y por qué no vas a visitarlos.

Ry- No me siento bien para verlos, siento que me harán muchas preguntas.

Al notar lo incomodo que se puso, ella decide cambiar el tema.

Uk- Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba una noche como esta, todo es muy tranquilo.

Y sin darse cuenta recarga su cabeza suavemente en el hombro del chico, que de inmediato se sonroja y se queda completamente congelado.

Uk- Haaaammm, estoy tan casada hace mucho que no camino tanto, tú debes estar muy acostumbrado ¿verdad?

Ry- Yo… he bueno algo, casi siempre estoy viajando o en entrenamiento.

De repente la chica se voltea muy alegre y se queda mirando a Ryoga que se aleja algo intimidado.

Ry- ¿Qué pasa?

Uk- He tenido una magnifica idea. Acompáñame hagamos el viaje juntos.

Ry- Bueno, este, yo. No sé qué decir.

Uk- Por favor, no tienes nada mejor que hacer y puede ser divertido. ¿Sí?

Esto tiene muy impresionado a Ryoga, esto no es lo que había planeado, viajar con una chica lo tendría muy desconcertado, nunca ha sido muy bueno para tratar a una dama. Pero lo mira con unos ojos tan tiernos, la verdad nunca ha podido negarse a una mujer.

Ry- Esta bien, iré contigo.

Uk- Si, gracias, gracias.

Ry- No es nada, en verdad.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, ella decide entrar a descansar y arreglase para continuar el viaje por la mañana. Él se queda sentado meditando sobre lo que acaba de pasar, le parece muy extraño el comportamiento de Ukyo, ambos solían pelear o estar en descuerdo hasta pensó que él podría serle desagradable a la chica, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, decide ya no pensar mucho en eso y solo dejarse llevar. Se dirige a su cuarto, pero en realidad se sale de la cabaña y al pasar por una ventana alguien que regaba sus plantas le arroja agua transformándolo en P-Chan. Y como es costumbre casi de inmediato alguien nota que hay un suculento cerdo fuera de la casa, excelente para un buen guiso.

P-chan tiene que salir corriendo para huir de un grupo de hombre que no sabe de donde salieron, recorre varios pasillos y corredores hasta que logra escabullirse por debajo del piso de una cabaña, milagrosamente encuentra un hueco entre las tablas que le permite entrar a un cuarto, se esconde bajo un mueble hasta oír que la turba ha pasado. Entonces empieza a observar el lugar al que se metió buscando una forma de salir, es una clásica habitación japonesa con sus paneles corredizos, un futón, una silla y el tocador bajo del que se escondió, de pronto se abre una puerta y entra Ukyo que parece venir del baño tiene el pelo recogido con una toalla y otra cubriendo su cuerpo, de su mochila de viaje saca un bote de crema y luego tira su pesada mochila que para mala suerte del chico cae en el suelo justamente para tapar hueco por donde entro, además de todo la chica se quita la toalla para humectar toda su piel con la crema.

P-Chan se queda congelado quiere desviar la mirada, pero solo puede quedarse admirando el sensual cuerpo de ella, esa figura perfecta que casi hace que se desmaye, sus torneadas piernas su entallada cintura, su perfecto abdomen y sus… sus… Tapaba su nariz con sus patitas tratando de controlar la hemorragia, había olvidado lo hermosa que esta chica, quiere huir despavorido, pero no puede sin llamar la atención de la joven, y si lo ve en su forma de cerdo seguro pensaría que la está espiando y lo mataría, ya se puede imaginar cómo lo asaria aplastándolo en la plancha de su restaurante con su enorme espátula.

Ella continúa arreglándose, se pone tranquilamente sus pantaletas después una blusa que se ajustaba delicadamente a su cuerpo y termina por sentarse para peinar su largo cabello justo frente al mueble donde el puerquito se esconde, mientras ella tararea alegremente una suave canción, pero a su lado deja caer el frasco de crema, aterrado el cerdito solo puede ver cómo se agacha para recogerlo pasando su mano casi junto a él a punto de tocarlo, pero sin hacerlo. El ya no puede más no puede seguir invadiendo a si la privacidad de ella, desesperado busca una salida, pero no logra encontrar ninguna opción.

Por fin cuando la muchacha ha terminado de peinarse se pone una bata y abre un hueco en la ventana, es algo pequeño pero suficiente para que se escabulla, tiene que esperar el momento exacto, al fin la chica se levanta y le da la espalda para volver a tomar su mochila. Es justo en ese momento que el cerdito sale corriendo de su escondite para saltar al tocador y luego al mueble dejando a su paso solo un manchón negro y, aun así, una espátula se estrella en el marco de la ventana justo cuando el sale del cuarto. Ukyo todavía se asoma a ver que fue lo que paso, pero al no ver nada supone que tal vez solo fue un insecto revoloteando por la ventana.

Después de recorrer todas las cabañas por horas el cerdito al fin logra encontrar su cuarto, fatigado se da una ducha para recuperar su forma, y poder dormir, pero su sueño es inquieto plagado de fantasías al lado de Ukyo y pesadillas donde ella misma lo cocina de diferentes maneras.

Ref. Ranma ½ (らんま½ Ranma Nibun no Ichi), Rumiko Takahashi, revista Shūkan Shōnen Sunday, editorial Shōgakukan, Japón, 1987.

Saludos: Esta historia es más larga de lo que recordaba seguro me dará para unos 10 capítulos, espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios.

Atte. WIZARDMOON.


End file.
